Ethan Laine
'''Ethan Laine '''is the son of Apollo, the two seem to have similar views of life, and he actually relates more to him than most of his children. Ethan is the Councilor of Cabin 7, and the master of bowmen at Camp Half-Blood. He aspires for a chance to actually take part in the Archery tournament that Apollo won many eons ago. Background '''Ethan Laine '''was born on June 25th, 2002, he was known to be a very feisty baby, and his father saw him as a spitting image of himself. When he was two, Apollo returned to his duties as a God, and left him in the care of his mother, Ms Laine. Over time Ethan grew up to enjoy practicing athleticism. Ethan enjoyed projectile sports, such as Football, Basketball and of course Archery. When he was Eight years old he met this one boy named Bobby who couldn't skip a stone across a riverside. In order to help him, he offered advice. At first Bobby turned it down, thinking he could do it himself. Every day for a month, Ethan would sneak back to the same river and watch as Bobby failed to skip the stone across the riverside. Finally accepting his failure, he decided to heed Ethan's advice and eventually threw the stone in the manner that Ethan advised. Overtime, Ethan returned to help the boy and the two began training with each other in archery. With Ethan's help Bobby learned how to aim at a target. This random act of kindness later proved to be the first time, he had helped a brother. Eventually Ethan meet up with Bobby again at Camp Half-Blood at the age of sixteen. When Ethan was the age of twelve, he became the superstar on his school's basketball team. He eventually took on the monicker, the three-point shot master. This caused Apollo to claim him much sooner than anticipated which caused monsters to attack him daily. After four years of running away from monsters, Ethan finally moved to New York City, where his mother, had hoped him to be safe. This was mistaken, as Apollo had informed her of keeping him closer to Long Island, but she mistook the information as just being close to New York. After being targeted at a school in Syracuse, Ethan was found by a female demigod, who left her godly parent's name anonymous. She helped him arrive at Camp Half-Blood alive, and also saved him twice from monsters. Upon arriving at Camp Half-Blood, he met up with Bobby, who was now a fully equip child of Apollo, to much Ethan's surprise. Appearance '''Ethan Laine '''is described to have abnormally Golden Brown hair, and Gold eyes. He has a slim build and is shown to often be sporting a army green, sleeveless flank jacket, along with a pair of combat pants. He has a small cut on the bottom of his lip and is shown to be very proud of it. Ethan is very handsome, and is motivated to do excellent things in order to please his father. Ethan is often commented to look like a young archer. This is something that he enjoys, due to him being great at archer. He is also claimed to be the Master of Bowmen. Personality '''Ethan Laine '''is shown to be very caring. He has a moderate sense of humor and seems to care a lot for those who seem to throw away their lives to save his. It's assumed that he is justice base and can put aside his own selfish reasoning in order to do the right thing. He also doesn't like having other's fight his battles for him, which allows him to feel bad when Sabrina fought the monsters instead of allowing him to do so on his own. Ethan can be very quiet at times, but this often means he is thinking about future events to come. He is very universal and understands the logic behind the actions of the Gods, better than most demigods. He doesn't feel superior to any of the other demigods or inferior to the Gods in any way, he thinks that he is equal to all forms of life, which is what makes him, him. Ethan can get angry at times, but he often finds a way to contain and his anger and relax. This is often shown with Sabrina, as he continually gets angry at the fact that she has never told him who's his godly parent, something that has been bugging him since they first met. Powers Human Abilities *ADHD: Ethan is diagnosed with ADHD, this causes him to be impulsive and at times incapable of standing still. These traits help him in combat by keeping him alive. Demigod Abilities Archery *Ethan is capable of inhuman abilities when it comes to target shooting, this allowed him to play various sports during his time as a normal child growing up. Swordsmanship *He is remarked as a good swordsmen. He can evenly match any child of Ares in sword to sword combat, and has also survived a battle against a child of Athena and a god. He isn't fine tuned in swordsmanship, although he does like stabbing things. Music *Ethan, as a child never took interest in Music, although he immediately is capable of playing a lyre, soon after seeing Bobby play one. He also is capable of playing all types of guitars, the piano, keyboards and even singing in any tone. It's unknown how he can do this, but he is able to. He does this constantly soon after arriving at Camp until, it becomes tiresome. Prophecy Reading *Ethan can interpret prophecies, although it's unknown how he can. This could mean that Apollo trusts him enough to give a power that allows him to attempt to defy fate. It's unknown if this power is something that Ethan is aware of or, he just notices whenever a prophecy is read in front of him. This could be related to Precognition. Relationships Family Ms Laine Ethan has a typical relationship with his mother. Although, he has lived with her for sixteen years of his life, he does miss her and wishes he could be around her. Ms Laine is told to be a kind woman and has strived to provide for her son, being a single mother. Ethan does understand that now since he is away from her, she could live a life more at ease, since she doesn't have to continually worry about her son, due to him being safe. Bobby Ethan and Bobby first met when they were children. Although at first, not knowing they were half-brothers, or Demigods, they didn't have a good relationship. Bobby was harsh and antagonistic, while Ethan was compassionate and attempting to help Bobby with his own throwing skills. After so many years of being apart from each other, when they fist meet up with each other, Ethan and Bobby show to be on good terms with each other. Ethan also seems to be comfortable with the fact that they are brothers, even at the start. Apollo Ethan and his father aren't shown or known to have a good relationship, but Apollo has never been shown to have any special relationships with his other children either. Ethan is the only one that can understand or comprehend most of the words and deduce the translation of most prophecies that are read by the Oracle of Delphi. He seems to also know more about medicine and archery than any of his other siblings. It's assumed that although Apollo hasn't contacted him through words or conversations, he has contacted him by the abilities he blessed Ethan with. Friends Sabrina Argent Sabrina is the first friend, he makes when he enters the world of Greek Gods and monsters. She is known to be very stern and quick to judge, but her heart also allows her to open up to you. Ethan has commented that Sabrina's background is a mystery and he doesn't even know who her Godly parent, not even the children of Hermes, who she bunks with. It's assumed that she has never been claimed, but her attitude seems different. Sabrina also seems to have a special kinship for Ethan, it's unknown why though or what this means. Alex Ethan is known to be rather comfortable around Alex, a child of Nemesis. Alex is very calm and understanding to others and their emotions. It's unknown if Alex has even had feelings for Sabrina, but when Ethan first arrives he believes this to be so, although it's later informed that Alex and Sabrina are just good friends, and that Alex feels like he is the only one that truly knows who Sabrina is and what she represents. Alex is very good at swordsmanship, although he isn't as good as a child of Athena or Ares. Carmen Ethan knows about Carmen. When he first arrives at camp, and is injured during the camp games, he is taken to the infirmary. There he meets Carmen, she is a child of Demeter and is very good with herbs and medicine. He learns about medicine from her and is later acknowledged as her superior. Ethan also thinks that Carmen is kinda cool with her unique ability, although she feels bad that her abilities aren't that spectacular. Trivia *Ethan Laine was a character name for another series that I was going to write out. He was supposed to be capable of using pyrokinesis, and it delved into magic and also included Anubis, the God of Funerals. *Ethan is one of the fewest demigods, to have met another before being claimed (another example can be Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, as they had known each other before arriving at Camp Half-Blood). *Ethan like many other demigods, has never met Apollo, although it is stated that Apollo did spend up until he was two with him and his mother. This could be interpreted as the whole idea that he didn't know about him until he was Sixteen. *Apollo saw him as the spiriting image of himself, although it's unknown what appearance he had taken at that point in time. *Like Hazel Levesque, Ethan has Gold eyes, this is a rare thing for demigods, even for a child of Apollo or the big three. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Apollo Category:Greek Demigods